


【龙空】心猿意马

by Leoswift



Category: Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en, 孙悟空 - Fandom, 西游记
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoswift/pseuds/Leoswift





	【龙空】心猿意马

小白龙去龙宫取宝贝许久未回，孙悟空估摸着时候，怕他出了什么事，叫八戒去寻他回来。老猪惫懒，哼哼唧唧说什么那万圣公主与小白龙本有婚约，现下两人相见，若是念了旧情，被他撞破了好事岂不折损福气。  
孙悟空知道他是找些借口偷懒，想想那九头龙逃了，余下水族残兵对自己也构不成威胁，不再跟他废话，嘱咐了句护好师父就出门找小白龙。

孙悟空潜下水府，穿了层层宫殿，都是空空荡荡。偶尔有声响看过去，是几条虾蟹慌张逃窜。  
孙悟空摸到一处门前，望里面摆设精致秀气，大概是水族女眷所居。孙悟空正待离开，忽然听见里面传出一声细微的声响。  
孙悟空寻着声音拨开层层珠帘，进到一室时，里面的场景让他吃了一惊。  
他见小师弟衣衫凌乱地靠着床坐在地上，万圣公主倒在桌旁不醒人事，桌上放着舍利佛宝。  
“小白龙！”  
孙悟空见他气息紊乱呼吸急促，怕是受了什么伤，急忙拽步上前查探。  
小白龙转头看他，白玉脸颊上挂着红晕，额头一层细汗，眼中迷迷蒙蒙的，唤了句“师兄？”  
“你怎么了？”  
孙悟空余光瞥见他手隐在衣摆下，撩开来，见他裤子褪到膝弯，手正攥着自己阳具。  
……竟还是两根？！  
孙悟空从震惊中转醒过来，斥他：“你这是作甚！”  
“师兄帮我……”小白龙抓住他的手腕，俊秀脸庞上满是无助，“那妖女给我下药，我难受，我要死了……”  
孙悟空看着小师弟这模样又不忍心，“我怎么帮你，你忍忍，我去找观音。”  
“不！”白龙一用力，孙悟空不防备竟被他扯回来跌在他身上。  
“别去找菩萨，师兄帮我……”小白龙埋首在他颈窝里，鼻息滚烫。  
孙悟空愣了愣：“你好大胆子，敢肖想到老孙身上？”  
“我肖想师兄，不是一两日了。”  
“哦？”孙悟空跨坐在他腿上，掀唇冷笑，“那你说说，是何时起了歹心？”  
“取经路上只有师兄待我最好，或是听说你大闹天宫时就生了敬仰之情，我也不知……师兄别问了，我好难受……”小白龙就着孙悟空跨坐在自己怀里的姿势把他扑在地上，隔着布料去顶他的臀。  
“求你……”  
猴子不答应，他万不敢用强。  
猴子看着他亮晶晶可怜的眼神，不知怎的就点下了头。

小白龙撩开他的虎皮裙，见那猴根儿红彤彤的立着，心下喜爱，俯身含入口中裹吸。  
急的孙悟空用脚踩他肩膀：“你要干便干，狎弄老孙作甚！”  
他几百年不碰这事，身子敏感的很，被白龙噙着戏弄几遭就出了精。  
白龙该是没料到他这么不济，愣了一瞬，咕嘟将口中津液吞下，顺着那肉棒湿哒哒地往下舔，舌头挤进下面的缝隙中。  
“诶诶——”  
孙悟空往后闪了闪，翻过身来趴伏在桌上翘起尾巴。  
“别耍花招，你快些弄了，师父还等着。”  
白龙看着他尾根下那鲜红菊蕾缩着，心火大盛，啐了几口唾沫上去，一手抠弄扩张一手拢着两条大吊凑上来。  
孙悟空觉得不对，回头看他，惊得拧过身子怒骂：“你这泼龙，怎么想一齐进来，要弄死我么！”  
小白龙被他训得僵住，立在那俊脸上又愧疚又羞臊。  
孙悟空蹙着眉，看他这模样莫名生出些不忍，长尾灵活的卷起他一根孽物，“一根一根来。”  
小白龙眼里一亮，欣喜地抱住他，余下那根蹭了蹭，便破开一层层软肉挤进猴子体内。  
孙悟空深呼吸放松身子，禁欲几百年，一开始滋味真不算好受。  
小白龙更是初尝人事，也不懂技巧，只一味往里用劲，把肉穴当酱缸，要用肉杵将它捣烂一般。  
便是这样猛烈直接的刺激，更让身子敏感生疏的猴子受不住，被他干的喊叫怒骂。小白龙脑子混沌，觉得出生以来头一次这般淋漓舒畅，已是完全沉沦云雨之欢。

待渐入佳境，小白龙癫狂似的，钳着他腰耸动，把猴子当个囊器往自己胯下套，俊脸上龙鳞隐隐显现。  
“师兄，师兄，悟空，大圣，我……”  
孙悟空恍惚听见他说了句什么，但他灵台混沌沉沦欢愉，哪里顾得上辨别。  
两人这般在水府媾和不知多久，直做的筋疲力竭。  
等欲火渐歇，小白龙眼里恢复清明，再看伏在他身下的猴子，瘫软着一动不动。  
“师兄！”  
白龙大惊，急忙将猴子翻过身来，见他闭着眼，满脸涕泪痕迹。眼皮通红，鼻头通红。身下毛发粘着各种液体湿的一塌糊涂，不知被强制出了多少次精。  
白龙连连唤他，不应，急的不知如何是好，往自己脸上狠狠甩了两巴掌，心痛如绞，恨死了自己逾矩犯混，带着哭腔喊师兄醒来！  
白龙几欲以死谢罪时，孙悟空动了动眼皮，开口时嗓音哑着：“吵什么，让我歇歇。”  
“师兄你没事吧？”小白龙扑上来询问，“我真该死！”  
“确实该死，老孙不是说了，不准你两根一齐进来么……待我歇够了精神，定要打你几棒出出气！”  
小白龙见他没事，破涕为笑：“师兄情管教训，你高兴打几棒就打几棒！”  
孙悟空看他俊脸上一副憨傻样，笑着骂了句呆子。


End file.
